Can't Say No
by SakuraRaven
Summary: Akihito finds out that he just can't say no...


Disclaimer: These very fine and sexy characters belong to the incredible Yamane Ayano and lyrics and song belong to Evanescence (Good Enough)

Akihito watched him move steadily closer stalking him like prey. He shivered, gazing at those golden orbs as they seared a passionate trail from his heart straight to the bottom of his soul. He backed up slowly trying to move out of the way of this powerful and gorgeous creature. Akihito was in a state of two minds: he wanted to run and hid from this man, damn him to hell and back and damn the consequences…but he also wanted Him. He wanted to be taken, wanted Him to touch Him, wanted Him to devour him whole.

_Under your spell again_

_I can't say no to you_

_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand_

_I can't say no to you__  
_

What the hell was the matter with him? Why this man? He has done so much to humiliate him and break his pride, yet he wanted to feel that heat, those large hands caressing him, bringing him again and again to the brink of pleasure and send him up soaring among the stars. Drowned in the thought of Asami, Akihito, not aware of his surroundings, found himself backed up against a wall.

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly_

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_I can't breathe but I feel  
Good enough_

_I feel good enough for you__  
_

Asami watched his angel's startled face realize where he was and what would happen next. His gaze flickered to the boy's mouth where his pink tongue darted out to moisten those soft delectable lips sending heat rushing down to his loins as he couldn't wait to have that small, fiery body under his moaning in pleasure and asking for more. Asami reached up to loosen his tie and watched as the boy's eyes widen. His angel's delicious mouth was trying to protest when his gaze was diverted to the little pulse beating away on his angle's neck. He couldn't wait to have that sweet skin in his mouth.

_Drink up sweet decadence_

_I can't say no to you_

_And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind_

_ I can't say no to you_

Akihito watched as the man moving like a panther across the room got closer to him, dropping his tie on the floor, his hands reaching for him. His heart was pounding out of his chest as Asami bent his head closer, his breath caressing his mouth, his lips so close yet not touching. He felt the heat rising up from Asami's body, as his back was pressed up against the cool wall sending shivers up and down his spine. Akihito put up his hands to push away the other man but came up against an immovable wall exuding male arrogance coming from every pore of his body.

_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely_

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_Can't believe that I feel  
Good enough_

_I feel good enough_

_It's been such a long time coming_

"You can't get away from me. You can say no all you want Akihito, but your body always tells me the truth." Asami moved closer to his Angle pressing the full length of his body up against the smaller man, separating the younger man's legs with one of his own in between. With his lips hovering just above Akihito's, he breaths in the sweet scent of his lover, while their breaths mingle, he moved into the protesting hands feeling his heat through the thin materiel between them. "Tell me you want me," he whispered, "Tell me what you want me to do." Asami removed Akito's hands capturing them in one of his and held them over his head pinned to the wall. As he waited for his Angel's plea for more, he reached under the boy's tee-shirt caressing his smooth skin seeking for that sensitive nub that brings his lover under his spell.

_But I feel good  
And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall_

_Pour real life down on me_

_'Cause I can't hold on to anything  
This good enough_

Asami was torturing him. Akihito gasped, softly moaning as Asami move his leg against the swell in his pants rubbing him; building the sweet, sweet pressure…he couldn't say no. Not anymore. He wanted him... and he would follow him anywhere. Even to the abyss of hell.

_Am I good enough_

_For you to love me too?  
So take care what you ask of me_

_'Cause I can't say no_


End file.
